


Q In Da Club

by LavaKenn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: It's you and Brian "Q". You get fingered in public.Female pronouns used for reader.One-shot smut with little to no Plot





	Q In Da Club

Standing at the bar while waiting to get the bartender’s attention to order another drink, you let out a small gasp when a hard body suddenly presses against you. The stranger pushes his erection against your ass, his hands sliding up your bare thighs to cup your ass in his large hands. You immediately recognize the touch,

  
“Brian,” you sigh out his name, leaning into him.

  
“I’ve wanted to get you alone all night, but everyone kept getting in my way. But now, I’ve got ya right where I want ya.”

  
Tilting your head to the side, you let out a small whimper at the feel of Brian’s lips ghosting over your neck, his beard scraping against your skin.

  
“Do you know how sexy you look in this dress? Hmm? And it's so short too, makes it so easy for me to do this…”

  
“Do wha- Brian!” you gasp out.

  
He slips one hand under your dress, between your legs to teasingly trace your slit through your panties. Unconsciously, you spread your legs, resting your elbows on the bar, just enough to give him better access. Why were you making it easier for him again?

  
“Oh baby, you’re already so wet. You want me to finger fuck you right here?”

  
You let out a breathy moan, nodding your head and unable to find your voice. Fingers digging into the bar, you try to act natural, but with his finger circling your clit, it’s not easy to pretend nothing is going on.

  
Brian slides your panties to the side and runs two thick fingers over your slit, spreading your slick all over your lips. Your breathing comes out in harsh pants, fighting to keep your eyes open. You glance around at the other bar-goers to make sure no one is looking, which thankfully they aren't.

  
“Damn baby, this cunt needs my fingers huh?” he grunts in your ear. “Gonna fuck this pussy so good, make you cum all over my hand. Just wait till I get ya back to the hotel. Gonna have you screamin’ and beggin’ for me to fuck you with my cock. Have the whole floor knowin’ who owns you.”

  
The more he talks the wetter you get, moving your hips to try and get his fingers right where you so desperately need them. His other hand on your hip is keeping you from moving, you can't help but whine, you want him to stop teasing.

  
“P-please Q… need, I need… ahh God…”

  
You moan out, not caring how loud you get, and thankfully the music drowns out your pleading cries. Without warning, Brian thrust two fingers into your wet core. His movements are slow and deep, not wanting to bring attention to you both, but also wanting to draw out your pleasure as long as he can.

  
You wiggle around, trying to meet his every thrust, biting your lips to try and keep from screaming from how good he is making you feel. The way he moves and curls his fingers mixing with the alcohol and boom of the music, you have never felt yourself reaching an orgasm so fast.

  
“Oh yeah babe, I can feel you squeezing around me. Cum for me baby, cum on my fingers. Let me feel your pussy clench, wishing it was my cock you were milking.”

  
Your eyes roll into the back of your head, clutching on to the bar for dear life, your inner walls convulsing around Brian’s fingers. He wraps his other arm around your waist to keep you from falling down, pulling you close to his chest. He slips his fingers from your cunt, bringing them up to his mouth to lick your juices off. His low moan rumbles in his chest at the taste,

  
“Good job baby girl. Can’t wait to taste you from the source, get you to cum on my tongue.” Brian growls.

  
“Q… please…” you beg, “take me back to the hotel. Fuck me please…”

  
Drinks forgotten, Brian has you by the hand and is dragging you out to the street while hailing a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
